


Double Negatives

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo's having a bad day. He's not alone in that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Negatives

**Author's Note:**

> Short ish thing inspired by [this tumblr post](https://40.media.tumblr.com/a93d452af837b13e3a0d82cd75b5fcf3/tumblr_nge7pkhvvb1tficwmo2_540.jpg).

Myungsoo is having a horrible, horrible, absolutely horrible day. He has checked the bottom of his shoes thrice, and, no, he did not step onto dog poo. He is also very sure that when he opened his eyes this morning he was staring right at his alarm clock so, no, he did not wake up on the wrong side of bed either.  
  
But the first thing that happens to Myungsoo the very moment he gets out of bed, is him accidentally tripping over the corner of his bed because for some reason, he tried to turn too early when he was walking around his bed to get to the door.  
  
Then he proceeds to use toothpaste to wash his face and ends up with his face on fire. He supposed he could also say he felt really fresh after that.  
  
Sungjong laughs hysterically at him when Myungsoo finally gets himself to the cafe near school for breakfast, because Myungsoo has somehow gotten dead leaves stuck all over himself and in his hair.  
  
“I’m having a bad day,” Myungsoo deadpans.  
  
“It’s really not hard to tell,” Sungjong points out between chortles.  
  
Myungsoo sighs and leans forward to bang his forehead onto the table. He feels the leaves being plucked out from where they are stuck on him and turns to look because he’s a million percent sure it isn’t Sungjong helping him.  
  
It isn’t.  
  
“Hyung, please pray for my wellbeing. I’m not sure if I can survive today.”  
  
Sunggyu grins and ruffles Myungsoo’s hair.  
  
Myungsoo is too depressed to resist. He keeps his head on the table, shoulders slumped, and starts telling his sob story of what had happened to him since he woke up just an hour and a half ago.  
  
Sungjong pats Myungsoo on the shoulder, “There, there, it’ll get better.”  
  
“You’re just saying it but you don’t really believe it.” Myungsoo sits back in his chair and tries to get out of Sungjong’s reach, grimacing at him. He’s right, Sungjong doesn’t and you can see it from the amused expression on his face.  
  
Sunggyu laughs. “Maybe it’s just a bad day for March babies. My friend accidentally rode his bike into a tree just now.”  
  
Myungsoo looks at him like he’s grown a second nose on his face.  
  
“I’m not just saying it, it’s true!”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Myungsoo slides down into his chair, as if he could sink into it and permanently merge with it as one. Ten seconds later he sits up and looks at Sunggyu incredulously. “Wait... Hold up a second. Your friend rode his bike into a tree?”  
  
  
  
Myungsoo is really grateful when he sees the sun setting.  
  
In the past hours he has managed to trip on the stairs in the lecture theatre that is close to being at full capacity and he’s one of the last people entering (though he could argue that it’s because of some idiot who left his bag on the steps), run into someone holding a box of cupcakes which ended up in six ruined cupcakes—since the box is pretty much flattened—and a very angry girl, and lastly, knock his iced coffee off the desk in another lecture hall and it spilled right over someone’s jacket that they were using to reserve that seat (Myungsoo ran before anyone could find out it was him).  
  
Myungsoo is more than ready for today to be over.  
  
But of course, just because it’s almost over, doesn’t mean it already is.  
  
Distracted by texting because Sunggyu is telling him about how his other friend has been having a horrible day too, Myungsoo spectacularly walks into a lamp post right outside the school. It is spectacular because the loud clang that ensues is deafening to him, and most definitely audible to everyone around because it is that loud.  
  
Myungsoo stumbles backwards a couple of steps, shaking his head as if that helps to make the dizzy sensation go away. That’s when he hears this really obnoxious laughter. He turns back to glance at the source of the laughter as he walks away, giving the lamp post a wide berth as he does. The source of laughter is a guy who looks really familiar but Myungsoo can’t put a finger to where he’s seen him.  
  
Two seconds later there’s another clang. And Myungsoo stops. Stops dead in his tracks and bursts out laughing, sounding almost as obnoxious as that idiot who just walked into the lamp post did when it happened to Myungsoo.  
  
That is also when it finally occurs to Myungsoo.  
  
He stalks back to the lamp post which that jerk who laughed is now holding on to as he rubs his forehead gingerly.  
  
“You’re that dumbass who rode into the tr—” Myungsoo doesn’t finish his sentence because he notices this huge brown stain on the light denim jacket the guy is wearing.  
  
It’s from the coffee he knocked over.  
  
The guy’s line of sight follows Myungsoo’s, and blinks as he looks at the coffee stain on his jacket, seeming a little puzzled as to why Myungsoo is fascinated by it.  
  
Then Myungsoo sees the guy’s expression changing as the realization also dawns on him. But Myungsoo refuses to lose.  
  
“You—!”  
  
“You—!”  
  
They glare at each other.  
  
And they keep at it for an entire minute before the guy gives up, pointing at his jacket with a squashed box he is holding in his hand. “You owe me for this!”  
  
Myungsoo is about to start freaking out because he recognizes that box, he was the one who crushed it. But when he opens his mouth to protest, he notices the guy’s bag. Myungsoo narrows his eyes and takes one step towards the guy, hoping he looks menacing enough. He extends a finger and pokes the guy in his chest—wow, his chest muscles are firm.  
  
“Coincidentally, you also owe me.”  
  
“Whatever for?” The guy stares at him with his brows furrowed, and though he’s a little shorter than Myungsoo, he’s pretty well-built and Myungsoo supposes he stands no chance if they were to fight.  
  
Myungsoo stares squarely at his backpack, and also spares a brief glance at the cupcake box.  
  
Both looks don’t escape the guy, and he keeps a steely gaze on Myungsoo.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Then a slow grin spreads itself across the guy’s sharp features, and it scares Myungsoo.  
  
He takes a few steps back subtly.  
  
“I have a feeling you owe me more. Why don’t we settle this over coffee?”  
  
Myungsoo blinks. “Are you asking me out?”  
  
The guy laughs now, though it doesn’t sound mean at all this time, just amused. “I could be.”  
  
  
  
And that is how Myungsoo scores a date with Howon. Surprisingly, the rest of his day goes ridiculously well. Myungsoo supposes maybe all the shit he had gone through that day may actually be worth it. Howon had it worse than him anyway.  
  
But it’s all good now.


End file.
